The Jade Dragoon Spirit
by pureVENOM
Summary: The title pretty much sayz it all. My first angst fic! Hope ya like it!! Read and review, please!! ^_^


  
pureVENOM: Well, yer readin mah fic, eh? Alrighty! Kewl!! ^_^ It's about the Jade Dragoon Spirit as you could tell from the title. I decided ta write bout it cause the most Dragoons died with this spirit, and it used ta be Lavitz's Dragoon Spirit.  
I don't own Legend of Dragoon. Sony does. I really love that game, and wish I did own it, though. -_-  
Kay, this is my first angst ficcy, so wahhhh!!! Review me!! I wanna know what ya think!  
  
  
  
Hah. Look at me now. The great Jade Dragoon Spirit. I helped liberate the Humans from the Winglies, I helped save the world from Melbu Frahma who merged with the Virage Embryo. I've had four different masters throughout my thousands of years as a Dragoon Spirit. And now, I sit here, on His Majesty Albert's bookshelf, collecting dust.   
  
I miss those days long past, before the Dragon Campaign. Being alive, a Dragon. Having an actual life of my own. When Syuveil would scratch the top of my scaly head and toss me a steak or two.  
Look at this cruel hand that fate has dealt to me.  
My master and friend Syuveil killed me one night, in my stable, as I slept, and used my spirit to free the Humans from slavery. I never would have expected it.   
Course, my story didn't end there. It will never end... Dragoon Spirits cannot die. We are immortal, invincible.   
The Dragoons that wield our power however, are not. I would know this fact the best out of all the eight Dragoon Spirits. Three of my masters were killed. This one's still alive though. But it shouldn't be too long now. Maybe about seventy years or so, and I'll have no master again.  
Ugh... I hate that... I hate being left like this to collect dust, sit here thinking. I hate memories. I wish I could just forget all of them. I also hate being used to kill. My power's always used to kill... I've seen enough death. I wish I could just die too.  
  
I envy them. Those Dragoons. Syuveil, Greham, Lavitz... They didn't want to die. They struggled to cling onto life as long as they could.   
Syuveil, he was a scholar. Not a warrior. Yes, he was a strong Dragoon, but he didn't stand a chance in that war. Stabbed through the right lung with a Wingly spear... I felt his fear. He was afraid to die. Die and go to some dark hell, a world of shadows without light. A world of darkness spread out on the tip of darkness.  
Syuveil... He doesn't know how lucky he is.   
Greham... That man didn't deserve to be a Dragoon. He was a coward and traitor... I never would've became his spirit, gave him my power... But... I couldn't help it. I had been sitting, doing nothing for over 11,000 years. I was bored and going mad.   
Lavitz... He was a good Dragoon, while he was alive. Brave, strong... I actually almost enjoyed being his spirit...  
  
Sometimes, I wonder... That Melbu... Wasn't being alive 11,000 years enough...? Why did he want to be immortal...? What is there to be gained from the curse of eternal life? Just day after day of wishing you could die. An infinite abysm of pain and sorrow.  
  
'True, immortality creates the immortal body... but it corrodes the heart and soul.' Does that Wingly know just how right she is...?  
  
What's that sound? Oh, it's just Emille, dusting. Heh. Now I'm dust-free. But I'll just gain more dust eventually. There's no point in cleaning me. No one even thinks about me anymore... Not even my master...  
Well, there's no way you could know all this, right? Sigh. Have a good night then, Majesty.  
Oh, there's my master now... Good night to you then, too. ...What? Where are you going?   
  
* Albert noticed the familiar glint of light of his old Dragoon Spirit. He walked over to the shining, emerald orb.   
''So, Emille's been dusting today, eh?'' He picked up the little green sphere, remembering everything he'd been through as a Dragoon. Then the king carefully placed the spirit back onto its stand, and went to bed. *  
  
So, he does remember me. That's nice to know...   
When they wake up, they'll be a day older. A day closer to death. While I sit here on this shelf, never changing...  
I can never die...  
But I can always dream...  
  
  
  
  
pureVENOM: Um, how'd you like it?? Too short?? My first angst. Wahh... Does it suck?? Tell meeee....   
Oh yeah, I don't remember if the innkeeper in Ulara is a man or a woman. So, I just said she. The innkeeper is the person who said that quote earlier in the fic, if ya didn't know.   
So, anyway, reviewz, please!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
